Talking bushes
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Sasuke and Karui are at it again but this time they have an audience. The rookie nine's reaction to SasuKaru. Rated T for unknown reasons.


**A/N: I LOVE requests. Its still really early in the game but its great getting feedback and requests, let's me know you guys are paying attention. Seems like all I'm writing these days is SasuKaru, but I don't mind. Its a lot of fun writing about these two and with school being a pain in the ass, fanfiction's been helping me relax.**

**So this is another request from pianomaster135. A reaction piece to Sasuke and Karui's relationship. I put the rookie nine in this one, all except for Shino cause he doesn't say much anyway and Neji cause even if he wasn't dead he wouldn't have much to say about it either. Although I might write a story with a live Neji. Who knows. This one didn't take me all that long, although admittedly I was watching re-runs of Dragon ball z while I was writing this so...yeah it might not be all that great. **

**Usual apologies: spelling, grammar, OOCness especially on Sakura's character. Personally I don't really like her, its just with the latest that's been going on in the manga, making her a psycho fan-girl didn't really feel right. After all this story is post war. **

**Read, review tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"I ca- I can't believe it.."

Some of the rookie nine were sitting at Ichiraku's. On any normal day, Ino and Sakura would be chatting away about some other thing. Lee would be telling Tenten about his newest training regime using various phrases centered around the word youth. Kiba would be flirting with the waitress, Shikamaru would be sleeping with Chouji chewing on some chips. Hinata would be sitting quietly and all the while Naruto would be wolfing down his third...no fourth bowl of ramen.

Instead everyone was sitting quietly either staring at the table or blankly in front of them, all except Naruto who was on his... fifth bowl of ramen.

~FLASH BACK~

"Give up yet?"The raven haired teen smirked, sharingan eyes glowing brightly, one hand held a sword loosely at his side the other tightly gripping the wire strings that led to a fuming redhead.

Said redhead simply glared at the male in front of her arms restrained, "I was going to ask you the same question." she twirled the katana in her hand slipping it under the strings to cut herself loose. She moved in a flash stopping in front him, spinning on her heel to deliver a kick to his face which he easily dodged. Catching her leg he threw the girl towards the middle of the training field. She stopped herself skidding across the dirt.

_**"I don't believe it," a blond girl whispered crouching behind the bushes surrounding the training field along with eight others, watching the two sparring in front of them. "Sasuke-kun would never go for her."**_

_**"I swear its true. Ask Naruto if you don't believe me he was there." The pink haired girl whispered back narrowing her eyes at the girl next to her. "Now shut up, I can't hear them!"**_

_**"They don't seem like their dating, I mean would you attack your boyfriend like that?" A boy said lifting a potato chip to his mouth.**_

The redhead in the middle of the field sent a jutsu speeding towards the raven, who dodged it leaving the jutsu to split the training post behind him in half.

_"I would." A girl with her hair in two buns said giving a small grin. _

_"This is such a drag. Why'd you bring me here? I don't even like Sasuke let alone care about his love life."_

_"Shikamaru-san we are here to witness the springtime of youth bloom within Sasuke-san's heart!"_

_"Well I've already seen the teme kiss her so why'd ya bring me here?" The whiskered ninja asked pouting_

_"Re-really?!" Lavender eyes went wide_

_"Shhhh!" _

"You never told me what your doing here." Sasuke said against Karui's neck with one arm around her waist, the other holding his sword against her throat.

"Mission." The redhead said panting slightly, "A-sama sent me with a scroll to the Hokage. I'm supposed to wait for her response before turning back."

"Hn. Sure that's the only reason your here, loser?"

"Why els would I be here bastard?"

The Uchiha leaned in to whisper in her ear.

_**"What's he saying?" Ino asked leaning forward.**_

_**Kiba grinned deviously "Well well well, never knew Uchiha had it in 'im." **_

Golden eyes went wide before the dark skinned kunoichi started sputtering looking very embarrassed. "You're such a-like I...like I would even. Shut up!" She elbowed the male behind her. Spinning around she swung her katana at him, he dodged her attack which caused her to lose her footing and go crashing to the ground. Karui grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt in an effort to stop herself, which caused the Uchiha to tumble down after her.

"Ow." Karui groaned at the pain in her back, shaking her head a little to try and clear her now fuzzy mind. Suddenly her eyes snapped open locking onto swirling orbs of red and black. Panic flashed in her face and she tried to move her arms, only to realize that they were pinned.

"Hn. Are you always this clumsy?"

She narrowed her eyes growling, "Get off."

Sasuke smirked adjusting his knees between her legs "As soon as you give up."

"Not in this life-time."

"I guess we're going to be here for a while then."

The red head glared arms struggling furiously, trying to think of an escape route.

"I can stay here all day." He leaned down grinning smugly.

Suddenly an idea crossed the girl's mind, "I'm sure you could asshole." slowly she lifted her leg bending her knee.

"You know all you have to do is give up and I'll get off. Unless of course you don't want me to."

"How about I show you what I want." She forced her knee between them kicking the sharingan user in the stomach, making him fall back. She went after him punching fiercely. They started tumbling across the field as they wrestled.

_"See Billboard-brow, I knew you were wrong." Ino said smiling triumphantly at Sakura. _

The two on the ground stopped as Karui had Sasuke pinned. "Are 'you' ready to give up?" She was panting heavily but still managed a bright smile. The Uchiha smirked before flipping them over, the redhead gave a huff of frustration as he grinned down at her.

_"Ummm. Ino..." _

_"What?" The blond said turning away from Sakura. _

Sharingan deactivated, "I give up." Sasuke said softly as he leaned in.

Karui seemingly oblivious to the closing proximity rolled her eyes, "Don't mess with me bastard!"

"I. Give. Up." Sasuke whispered before closing the distance between them, giving the Kumo-nin a soft kiss. His hands slid up to her neck as he leaned back pulling her with him to deepen it. Karui's eyes slid shut. She lifted her hand fingers slipping through midnight hair while her other hand trailed across his chest.

_"I told you so." Sakura whispered although it seemed like a hollow victory. _

_"Damn." Kiba paled_

_"Uhhhh..." Chouji froze_

_"oh my." Hinata blushed_

_"How youthful!" Lee grinned_

_"Are they even breathing?" Tenten gawked_

_"Woaw." Shikamaru stared_

_"Can we go now?" Naruto frowned_

_"SASUKE-KUN?!" Ino screeched shock looked like it was permanently etched onto her face. Shikamaru slapped a hand over her mouth, before peeking through the bushes at the arena. Karui seemed to flinch and pull away, but Sasuke moved with her. _

_"Are you crazy!" The usually lazy shinobi said in a hushed tone. The blond started flailing frantically, mumbling profanity's and death threats into his palm._

_"We should get outta here." Shikamaru kept the grip on Ino's mouth while Lee and Kiba held her arms and legs. Sakura sat there staring numbly, before she was led away by Hinata._

~END FLASHBACK~

Loud slurping was the only sound that could be heard in the ramen stand. Faces painted with shock and disbelief sat around a table as the orange clad ninja sitting with them ravaged another bowl.

"You know what," Sakura began, her eyes lit up in new found understanding. "They're actually, kinda cute."

The whole table stared at the pink haired girl, after all if anyone they assumed that she would be the one to freak out. But instead she sat there quite calmly a small smile gracing her face. "Besides, if not me I'd rather have him end up with her than with Ino."

Ino shot up eyes narrowing at Sakura, "Like you ever stood a chance Billboard-brow!"

"Don't call me that Ino-pig!"

The others gave a sigh of relief as the two girls started bickering, everything went back to normal.

**Meanwhile at the training fields**

"Asshole." Karui said a little breathless after she managed to pull away from the Uchiha, "you knew they were watching, didn't you?!"

"You didn't." Sasuke asked mockingly, "Are all Kumo-nin as oblivious as you are?"

Karui glared anger causing her chakra to spike. "Can you be serious for once."

"Naruto and Sakura already know, the others were going to find out eventually." Sasuke said in a bored tone. "What's there to be worried about?"

"Nothing...I guess." Karui said although she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something...

**Meanwhile in Kumogakure**

"UCHIHA!" A load booming voice called all across the village, causing some of its inhabitants to cringe while others quickly scurried away to escape the unknown danger.

A desk was thrown through the Raikage's office window, landing on the side walk below.

"Calm down boss." Darui pleaded ducking out of the way as a chair was thrown towards him.

**Owari**

**A/N: So that's it. Please review**

**I got a really interesting request the other day for another pairing, which I'm super excited to get started. I have to say though I'm a little stuck. I have an angle that I'd love to try out. Problem is that even though I know where I want to be, I have no idea how to get there without the whole thing looking like one big lame cliche (this might take a while). Either way keep the requests coming in: school sucks and my roommate's a bore I need the distraction.**


End file.
